1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a device for use in training a golfer to hit shots, in particular swing shots, consistently and accurately.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
The game of golf involves a variety of different strokes which are traditionally either swing shots or, when on the green, putts. Swing shots include long shots made with a full swing, for example when driving off or hitting a long shot to a green, shots made with a shorter swing (such as three-quarter swing or half swing), for example when hitting a fairly short shot to a green, and short shots such as chips, bunker shots and pitches that are usually made close to the green. When playing a long shot with a full swing, the club needs to be swung in such a way that it is moving at high speed when it strikes the ball. The path and orientation of the club head also need to be precise. A straight shot requires the path of the club head at impact to be along the intended direction of the shot and the angle of the club face to be at right angles to the intended direction of the shot. Small errors in either the path of the club head or the angle of the club face can cause the shot to miss the intended target by a considerable distance.
Developing an effective swing to hit accurate shots consistently is difficult as it requires the coordination of many body movements. The way the club is moved throughout the swing is very important. Incorrect movements at any point can lead to reduced power, mishits, inaccurate shots and inconsistency. As the golfer swings the club many errors can occur and it is difficult for a golfer to identify such errors.
Two of the most critical points in the swing are on the downswing and follow through when, from the viewpoint of an observer face on to the golfer, the club shaft is vertical. FIG. 1 is a representation of a golfer G with a club C held at this downswing point, and FIG. 2 is a representation of a golfer G with a club C held at the follow through swing point both figures being drawn from the viewpoint of an observer face on to the golfer. These points in the swing are just before and just after impact with the ball B respectively so that achieving the correct position for the club at these points is important in making an effective swing.
One component of the correct position is the angle of the club shaft from a viewpoint looking along the line of the shot. Ideally the club shaft should be swung between the downswing position of FIG. 1 and the through swing position of FIG. 2 along an imaginary plane. The ideal plane is such that the line of intersection where the plane meets the ground passes through the ball in the intended direction of the shot. Also, the angle of the plane to the ground should be the same as the lie angle of the club. FIG. 3 is a representation of a golfer G with a club C held in the downswing position from the viewpoint of an observer looking along the line of the shot, and FIG. 4 is a similar view but showing the follow through position of the club C. The dotted line in both FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 shows the position of the aforesaid plane and therefore the desired angle of the club shaft relative to the vertical when it is held in the correct position on the plane. The angle of the plane varies for different clubs because the lie angles of the clubs are different. The lengths of the clubs are also different, for example a driver is much longer than a wedge, and the golfer stands closer to the ball when using a club of shorter length.
A second component of the correct position at a point during the swing is the orientation or alignment of the club face. The alignment of the clubface can be defined by an imaginary line touching the clubface at the intended contact point with the ball, that is tangential to the face of the club and that is horizontal when the club is at the intended impact position. Irons typically have a planar face (whereas the face for woods is usually curved) with grooves that are horizontal when the club is at the intended impact position, in which case the alignment line is parallel to the grooves. In practice, the leading edge of an iron clubface and the top edge of a wood clubface, despite typically having slight curvature, are often used for an approximate visual assessment of the direction of clubface alignment. In the downswing position shown in FIGS. 1 and 3, ideally the club face alignment should be on or parallel to the plane defined by the shaft and the left forearm of the golfer and in the follow through position shown in FIGS. 2 and 4 the club face alignment should be on or parallel to the plane defined by the shaft and the right forearm of the golfer. Whether the alignment is on or parallel to the plane in the correct alignment depends on the design of the club and whether the alignment line crosses a straight line through the shaft or is offset from it.
In addition to the downswing and follow through points previously described, a third important point in the swing is in the backswing when the club shaft, from the viewpoint of an observer face on to the golfer, is vertical. The position of the club at this point should be similar to the downswing position already described and shown in FIGS. 1 and 3 (although the body position may be slightly different). As for the downswing position, the club shaft should be on the plane shown by the dotted line in FIG. 3 and the club face should be aligned so that it is on or parallel to the plane defined by the shaft and the left forearm of the golfer.